Grand Theft Auto VI
by seeker24
Summary: A remade for my other GTA story I made,check it out if you want. 2 years after GTA V,Leonard make one risky heist: To rob the National Bank but one of his friend died. Three years later,starting a new life in San Andreas with his best friend. Leo and Freeze once again go back to crime once more after a few complicated...issues. (Really bad at summary) I don't own GTA Franchise!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and welcome to the remake of the story,Grand Theft Auto VI. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as it the first chapter and first impression always need to be good but anyway,enjoy it and see you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **England National Bank,2:00 PM three minute before the heist,Winter 2015**

 _"I guess we really doing this,the biggest heist of our lives"_ A man who is a Caucasian though. He is with his other friend in a car. One of them is black who is almost tall as him while the other one is a mid-weight man.

 _"We don't know if we ready at the time,it really a risky heist"_ The man though again

"Park the car over there. Leo,you ready?"The black man asked

"Yeah Freeze,I'm ready. How about you Sam?"The man asked

"I always ready. Let go boys!"The mid-weight man named Sam replied. The getaway drive park the car in a hidden alley,the trio wear their mask and get out the car.

 _"As I go out,I felt something really gonna happen but I just shrug it off as we enter the bank and start to control the crowd"_

"Freeze motherfucker!No one will get hurt so get down!"Freeze said

"Harry,you heard me"Leo said speaking though the ear phone

"Copy that sir,I hack of the security but just ten minutes all you got"The man who named Harry replied though the ear phone

"More than enough"Leo proceed to the vault while the other two control the crowd

"That one hell of a door,this Sticky Bombs better work"Leo planted the bombs and give signs to the other two to get ready by sending messages to their phones

"3,2,1...Fire in the hole bitches!"Leo press the button detonating the bomb opening the vault

"Fast Leo!Eight minutes left"Harry said from the ear phone

 _"I always the time is enough but I guess no"_

"Don't worry man,there many time left"Leo take the money ad put it in the bag.

"This gonna take time"Leo said

"We have no fucking time to be greedy!Collect the money and get your ass out of the place in one piece!"Harry scolded

"Okay!Relax dude for fuck sake"Leo collect all the money he could grab and quickly return to the other two. The crowd is still under control but not so much.

"What taking so long?"Freeze asked

"I'm sorry okay,let get the fuck outta here!"Leo said,the trio burst their way through the bank only to be meet by the police

"Shit,they here!"Sam said

"Just get to the vehicle!Get ready!"The trio force their way though the law enforcement. Leo use an Assault Rifle to shoot some cars making a big explosion killing some of the police while Freeze and Sam support Leo.

"We almost to the alley,just keep going!"Leo said

 _"And then...it all happen"_

"Ah,shit!"Sam fall after being shot

"Sammy!"Freeze go back to get Sammy. They arrive in the alley but Freeze also got shot in the leg

"Damn this motherfucker"Freeze said putting Sam in to the car while Leo go in the front

"Drive,drive!"The Getaway Driver start driving and the SWAT Team is chasing them

"So smart to rob the National Bank!"Freeze remarked

"There some behind us,shoot them will ya!"Leo said. Freeze crash the glass and use the Carbine Rifle to lose of the SUV

"Damn,these motherfucker never know to give up!"Freeze said

"We almost there"The driver said

"Sam!You okay back there?"Leo asked

"I'm...I'm...okay"Sam replied weakly

"We almost to the helicopter!"Leo said

"Goddamn,just die!"Freeze shoot the driver and final it went of the road

"My shit was tight man"Freeze opening his mask,the other do the same.

 _"That it is,when it all started. We're fucked"_

"We almost arrive at the spot,we gonna-"A car suddenly crash into them and they got off the road. A few meters away from the spot

"Arrgh shit!The drive dead"Leo said. He also suffer some injuries but is okay.

"Sammy,please don't die. Sam!"Freeze shouted

 _"Upon hearing that,I don't know what happening at that time but what I know,we gotta get the fuck out here fast"_

"Sam?"Leo asked

"Go...guys. Leave me"Sam said weakly

"As hell I would!"Freeze said trying to carry him

"It game over bro,it game over for me!Just fucking...ugh...go"Sam said

"Don't die like this you bitch!"Freeze shouted. The police is catching up with them.

"Freeze,we don't have time for this shit!"Leo said

"Sammy!"

"Freeze,please take this"Sam said giving Freeze his pedant

"We...friend for life...man...so please protect...(Grunt)...the one in the picture...for me...he's my..."

 _"I don't know what happening with the other two and never care to ask as I drag Freeze to the escape point"_

"Leo!Please!We can't leave- Ugh!My leg"Freeze said

"I'm sorry Freeze,we gotta go. Rest in Peace...Sam"

"Noo!"Freeze tried to struggle but Leo forced him to the helicopter. They escaped successfully but with one of the crew died.

 _"We're escaped to San Andreas and meet with Harry giving him the cut. Helping us getting jobs and cover our identity,we never go to Sam's funeral but we once visited his graves. Freeze seem..okay but he see like searching for someone but I just let him do what he want"_

Leo surprised from the phone call which make him come back to reality. He is sitting on a bench at the Vesspuchi Beach. He quickly answer the call which from his friend,Freeze.

"Yo,what up?"Leo asked

"Where are you?Gary got some work or us"Freeze said

"Just go down to memory lane,it been three years eh?"Leo replied

"I don't wanna talk about it okay,just get your ass to the store now. See you there"Freeze said hung up

"I'll better go now"Leo get up and head to his car as he start driving to the store in Rancher...

* * *

 **So,a bit short chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this first chapter!I will promise you guys this remade gonna be great but anyway,thanks for the support and I see ya all later. Seek out.**


	2. Save a Guns For Us!

**Hey guys and welcome to chapter two!As you guys know in the last chapter,Leo was having a flashback about the heist two years ago and then receive a call from Freeze to return to the store in Rancher. Note: Leo has short brown hair while Freeze has black hair and wear a hat. He is black.**

* * *

 **Arc 1,Chapter 1: Save A Guns For Us! [The previous chapter is just Chapter 0 with no arc]**

As Leo drive to the store,he heard a news on the radio. "A car hijack had happen and the police are giving a chase. Any people who seen a black Jaguar that is damage at the front please report to the police immediately,that all from the Weazel News"

"A car hijacker,this city is really full of crime but at least we don't get involve,well litterally"Leo said. He arrive at the store and park his car near the store. Leo enter the Gun Store,Ammu-Nation at Rancher and quickly been greeted by his best friend

"There you are,me and Shawn is waiting for so damn long"Freeze said

"I'm sorry okay,what the problem Shawn?"Leo said

"Some asshole has robbed the store this morning,I want you to go to uhh...well,looking from this clue it seem they might be dealing with Vagos"Shawn said. Shawn has black hair and wear a brown jacket.

"Try checking Vesppuchi,you might find something and take my van with you"Shawn said

"Okay got it. Let go Freeze"Leo and Freeze head to Shawn's van which is a modified Moonbeam with blue colour

"You drive"Leo said

"Why it always me dude?"Freeze asked

"Just get your ass in the van and drive okay,we don't have time to argue"Freeze sigh in defeat as he enter the driver's seat and Leo go to the back

"And this is one of the reason,you a better driver than me"Leo said

"Fuck you dude. Damn,why I pick illegal car race to start my crime carrier"Freeze said and start driving to Vespucchi,the bad part of Vespucchi.

"Well would you look at that,a weapon deal"Leo said. A deal is being arranged

"We gonna crash the party it seem,let get ready"Freeze and Leo get out with their weapon of choice. Leo has a pistol while Freeze has a Desert Eagle. They take covers behind a box.

Leo give the signal to Freeze and they both start shooting "Freeze motherfucker!"Freeze said

"Fuck!That load of them"Leo said. Leo and Freeze take a few minutes to kill all of them but they discover the dealer is getting away

"Look he getting away!"Leo said

"Darn it let go!You shoot I drive!"Leo got into the front seat and Freeze start chasing the dealer

"These bitch sure though"Freeze said

"I try shooting the tyre!"Leo try targeting the tyre and miss a few shot but hit it finally

"Finally!Ram these bitches of the road Freeze!"Freeze ram to the dealer and the dealer van got hit to a tree

"Holy shit!That work"Leo said

"Load the shit up L,I keep the engine running"Freeze said. Leo go to the van and see the dealer pass out,Leo quickly load the first crate to the van

"One down,four to go"Leo said. After the fourth one,Freeze see some red lights approaching

"Shit!Leo come on,the police is here!"Freeze warned

"One more left"Leo quickly load the last one and get to the back

"Go,go,go!"Freeze start driving while being chase by police

"I try to lose these guys,distract them L!"Freeze said and Leo got a pistol out. He aim at the tyre again and manage to take out some police cars go out of control

"Good they gone. Hide for a while and we head back to Rancher"Leo said. Freeze hide in a dark alley for a few minutes and they continue to go to the Rancher

"Shawn!We back!"Freeze shouted and Shawn go out the store

"Great job you both"Shawn said and Leo and Freeze get out the van

"Here some money for your reward,now help me move these crates"Shawn said

* * *

 **Meanwhile in a police station at Los Santos...**

 **5 PM**

A police officer who is white is sitting in his office writing some reports,he has a blonde hair but not so blonde. An officer enter the room

"Sir,we just receive a report that a shootout has happened,we sent some of our units to go to check. It seem like a deal has gone wrong"The officer explain

"After a car hijacker now a shootout?How dangerous this city could be?"The other one said

"Also sir,officer Kelly has been searching for you,he waiting at the front entrance if you wanna meet him"The officer said

"I'll go met him right away,you may go"

"Yes sir"The officer said and left the room

"What Kelly wanna with me now?"As he goes out of his office he receive a phone call

He answered it quickly "Mike,you coming home late again?"A woman voice could be heard

"Yes honey,sorry. There so many work here,there just a shootout happen in a few minutes ago"Mike replied

"...Okay,Tony said hi"His wife said and hung up

"Hope she not so mad *Sigh*"Mike continue to the front entrance and see his friend and also his partner. Raiden Kelly,he has brown straight hair annd wearing the police uniform

"Hey Raiden,why you wanna meet me?"Mike asked

"Hey Mike,we just got some surprising news. It about the case seven years ago"Raiden said and Mike expression start be serious

"The Murder of Katherine North?"Mike asked

"Yes,we just got a sighting of the murderer on a CCTV. It match the photo of seven years ago"Raiden said

"Where it is now?"Mike asked

"The video is been transported here now. It should be arriving now?"Raiden said looking at his watch

"That good to know,tell me when the video arrived"Mike said

"Yes of course Mike"Raiden said and Mike proceed to go back to his office

* * *

 **Okay guys hope you enjoy this chapter!I think having a police officer as one of the main character is interesting so here it is,our third main character,Mike Royce. Thanks for reading and I see ya all later. Seek out.**


	3. The Tape

**Hey guys welcome back,we back with another chapter of GTA VI!Hope you guys enjoying this new remake. Let recap on what happen on the last chapter: Leo and Freeze go to steal back the weapons that has been stolen by a group of weapon dealer. Meanwhile,Mike Joyce has just got news that a new sighting of the murderer from seven years ago has been caught by a CCTV at a store.**

* * *

 **Arc 1,Chapter 2: The Tape**

 **Los Santos Police Station,Los Santos,5:03 PM**

"Has the tape arrived?"Mike asked Raiden

"It should arrive by now,this feel suspicious. I'll try calling them"Raiden said and start calling them. He only heard gunshots.

"What the fuck going over there!?"Raiden asked

"Somebody attack us at Legion Square,please send reinforcements!"The call ended

"They been attacked by somebody but why anyone reporting this?"Raiden said

"Send the reinforcements,I'll going to go and help them first"Mike take the police car and activate the siren,he quickly drive to Legion Square

 **Legion Square,5:17 PM**

Mike arrived there and see some dead police body,there not pedestrian but just car passing by running from the gun fight. Mike quickly get into action and help the other police officer

"Give me the update"Mike said to the officer

"They suddenly activate a bomb and halted us,the tape is saved but they keep attacking us"The officer said

"Where the tape?"Mike asked

"Over there in the box!Shit!"One of the guy who is attacking them take the package

"You not gonna go anywhere!"Mike shoot him in the head and quickly head to the package while shooting some of them

"I don't know who're you guys but you better fuck off from the police!"Mike take the package and quickly slide to the covers and continue shooting them. They retreat as soon at the reinforcements arrived

"Everybody okay!"Mike asked as he goes to Raiden

"It look like a hard fight"Raiden said

"Yeah it is,here the CCTV footage. Order some of the officer to investigate who are them,let get back and watch this thing. I don't know who they are but they really want this footage so we might as well be careful"Mike explained and Raiden nod in replied. The ambulance arrive as they left the scene going back to the police station.

* * *

 **Back to the duo...**

Shawn is arranging some weapons while the duo is taking care of the counter. There not much customer as always because it a gun shop. Suddenly,a guy come in

"Welcome to Ammu-Nation!"Leo greeted. The guy is tall and wearing a rider jacket. He also a little bald in the front and has brown hair

"Got some good weapons?"He asked

"Some good AK and Shotgun might interest you"Leo said as he go to grab the weapon. The man change his attention to Freeze who cleaning some weapons

"That pedant..."The man mumbled

"What you looking at?"Freeze asked

"Uh..it nothing"The man said and Leo get back with a Rifles. The man agree to buy it and left the shop immiadately

"That pedant,it can't be...it look exactly the same but...it impossible"The man though as he go to his car which is a black Jaguar...which is a bit damaged on the front. He start the engine and start driving when he see a police roadblock

"And I though I could go home and rest..."He press the gas and go really fast

"Sir!Please-"He ram through the roadblock surprising the officer

"Out the way bitches!"He continue to drive to Blaine County

"He is heading to Blaine County!I repeated,he is heading to Blaine County!"An officer informed through the radio.

* * *

 **Back to Mike...**

Mike and Raiden is in a room at the police station,watching the footage.

"He appeared to buying some food and hiding his face but he can't hide the scar on his chin"Raiden explained

"The suspect last seen is 5 years ago after 2 years of the murder and it show the same unique scar on his right chin"Raiden continue

"Hmm...now that interesting. Where he is last seen after he goes out of the shop?"Mike asked

"No one know,he goes out and dissapear to the city. We are investigating the dark alleys and abandoned buildings or any place he could hide but we it fail"Raiden replied

"Maybe he not even hiding,try investigating outside of Los Santos too if possible"Mike said

"Understood. Also,about the hijack happening early the driver is heading to Blaine County and just crashed our roadblock before that"Raiden said

"We couldn't even catch a hijacker,what police are we if we couldn't even catch a simple hijacker!Damn"Mike said

"Relax dude,I think you should go home. Don't worry about your work,I cover you up"Raiden said

"But..."

"Just go home okay,you have enough work already. Your wife and child must be waiting,just go home"Mike sigh in defeat and accepted his friend offer

"I guess so,thank Raiden"Mike said

"Don't wory dude,just go home and meet your family"Raiden said

Mike leave the room and head to the parking lot and take his car which is an Emperor. He send a message to his wife and start driving back to his home to his little mansion at Vinewood Hill. He parked the car in the garage and enter house,he just bought the house one month ago.

"I'm home!"Mike said

"Welcome home"His wife replied sitting watching TV at the living room

"There some food in the refrigerator if you want"His wife said

"Okay"Mike eat some food and proceed to watch TV with his wife

"I though you gonna come home late"

"Nah,I got Raiden cover my work. He said I need some rest"

"Well of course,you work like crazy"

"You just exaggerating things Mary,where Tony?"

"In his room sleeping"Maria replied

"How about we just go to sleep,I'm tired"Mike said

"Your first honey"Mary said. They both go into their room and...I guess you could guess what happen

* * *

 **To Leo and Freeze...**

Leo and Freeze is at their house in Forum Drive **(It actually Franklin's old house)**

"Man,I'm beat!"Freeze said stating to watch the telivision

"Hey Freeze,do you know about that customer who came to the store?"Leo said

"Who?"

"The guy who you said keep starring you. Do you know him?"Leo asked

"I don't know who that nigga is dude"Freeze replied and Leo give a chuckle

"Ironic Freeze,ironic"Leo said

"Shut. The. Hell. Up!"Freeze shouted and Leo laugh

* * *

 **Okay guys,here the third chapter and the second chapter of the first Arc!I'm sorry for it being short but don't worry!I promise the next chapter gonna be great!Thanks for reading and I see ya all later. Seek out.**


	4. Problems

**Hello guys and we back!The third chapter of GTA VI. Hope you guys enjoy reading this,see ya at the end of the chapter**

* * *

 **Act 1,Chapter 3: Problems**

The sun rise at San Andreas and a certain man just woke up in his trailer at Blaine County...

"Gwah!Last night was tough!"The man bath a little and wear a rider jacket with a white shirt underneath,he also wear yellow trousers

"Ah,this is all I had for breakfast I guess"He fries some eggs and eat it. He drink some water and get out of the trailer

"Look at that beauty,I better get it fix up"He said looking at a black Jaguar which is damage on the front. He suddenly receive a phone call and quickly answer

"Sup?What you want"He asked

"I got jobs for you again,some group of bikers is transporting drugs. I just check a few camera,they is heading to Los Santos"The voice sound like a man and little deep

"If you fast you could intercept them at the highway. Jack"The voice continued

"Don't worry,be'll in a minute"Jack quickly grab his bike and drive to the drug van being guarded by the bikers

* * *

 **10 AM,Police Station**

Mike drive his Emperor to work and park it at the parking lot. He quickly enter the police station and greeted by his partner,Raiden

"Hey Raid"Mike greet

"Hey Mike,we just gotta some new information about the murderer"Raiden said as they walk to Mike's office

"Tell me"Mike said as he seat on his chair

"Someone left this note,it was found this morning by one on the cleaners"Raiden said handing him the note

The note read: " _Come alone to the abandoned_ factory **[The place in the mission,Long Stretch]** _at the afternoon if you want to know about who murdered Katherine North,Mike Royce"_

"It might be a trap"Raiden said

"Yes it may be but I'm still going,this is our only clue"Mike said

"We don't even know who send it?It may be a prank too"Raiden said

"No one know much about the murder,just her family and some at the police stations and the case is also from seven years ago so it impossible to be a prank"Mike said

"Okay then"Raiden leave the room and Mike start doing his work

* * *

 **Back to Jack...**

Riding his Freeway through the highway,he see the drug van in his field of vision. He already load up his favourite gun,Double Barrel Shotgun.

"Better take the tyres out first,that will slow down the van"Jack take a very focused and blow out a tyre,the other bikers were surprise to see an ambush. Jack quickly eliminate the other bikers but the van isn't stopping until it crash to the other car and Jack quickly check it. Everything still okay and the driver pass out but there one problem he forget

"How the hell I gonna take this drugs now!Fuck!I'm such a dumbass"Jack quickly call the voice back

"How it going with the drug?"The voice asked

"Everything is okay just a little problem...I blown out the tyres and it crash to one of the cars. Police may shortly come if I hurry the fuck up"Jack explained

"You dumbass!*Sigh* I'll send somebody to you,just wait"The voice hung up

The van is now on the sideway after the crash with the other car. Jack check the other car too but he seem okay,just pass out but no heavy injuries. A guy finally arrived with a van

"You the guy?"Jack asked

"Yes,come on hurry up"He said. They load the drug back to his own van but halfway through,the police come

"Shit,cops are coming!"The guy said

"Just load the rest of the shit,I gonna hold these motherfuckers for a while!"Jack shoot any police the he see or come near him. Once every drugs is place into the van,they both escape from the police and head back to Sandy Shores arriving at a house

"Get off,here your pay from the boss"He give Jack a few dollars

"Great to work with you"Jack get out of the van and stretch up. He realize he let his Freeway but it a stolen one so he do not care

"Phew,one hell of a work. It almost lunch,hope Josh gotta something for me"Jack said as head head back to his trailer home

 **Mike...**

Mike was preparing to go to the factory,taking only a 9mm and quickly enter his Sultan. It afternoon so he just have a few minutes before lunch time over as no one know where he going except his partner. He arrive in front of the factory and park his car near the entrance,he enter without fear and look around

"Well of course it dark here and plenty box"Mike walk carefully and watch his surrounding. He suddenly feel like he hit something

"Shit!"He hit some string which trigger a bomb. Mike quickly dodge the explosion and proceed to go back but the explosion cause a fire making him unable to go back to the way he came,he also hear footsteps

"You gotta be kidding me"Mike get his gun out and proceed to go further. Another explosion happen

"Fuck,this whole place gonna be on fire...again like five years ago"Mike though. He see some men in black suit shooting at him,Mike is forced to go in combat

 **Meanwhile...**

Leo just walking around the city until he heard a nearby explosion

"What the fuck is that!?"Leo head to the source of the noise and heard a gunshot. He do not want to get involve but curiosity got the best of him,he enter the factory from the back way

 **Back to Mike...**

He fight his way through the factory and is taking cover. Apparently they are more bombs than he though

"Damn,this guys never give up!"Mike see a hitman and quickly shot him

Mike is clearly outnumbered and he almost out of bullet

"Fuck!I should brought extra bullet!"Mike is rush to one of the hitmen and steal his AK

"This'll do"But even with the new weapon,Mike is still outnumbered and forced to hide

"Goddamn!Is this the end?"The hitmen are closing in and Mike is injured a little bit on his arm

"Just surrender!"The hitmen said. Suddenly one of the hitman die

"What the fuck!?Where that come from?"The hitmen look around and see a man hiding his face a little bit

"Who the hell are you huh?"One of the hitman asked

"Just a man passing by"He replied and shot them again. The man was revealed to be Leo

"Kill him!"Meanwhile,Mike is recovering and see the gunfight

"Who the hell is that?"Mike grab his gun and join the gunfight

"Thanks for the help!Whoever you are"Mike said

"Thank me later!Help me clean this fools!"They both fight their way through the factory and finally get out after everyone is dead. Leo and Mike is exhausted from fighting the hitmen

"You okay?"Leo asked and see his police badge

"Yeah,thanks anyway"Mike said

"What a police officer doing here anyway?"Leo asked

"Works,now get out here and don't tell anybody about this. If we meet again,we just act like we never met okay?"Mike suggested

"Well,I don't wanna involve in police work"Leo said leaving the area

"I better go too. LSPD may come here and I have to explain all of this...not what I planned"Mike enter his car and drive away and suddenly,he get a message

"Stop investigating Katherine North's Murder or else your family gonna get involve with this,officer"The message

"Damn!Who the hell send this. I better return home now,I better messaged Raiden first"Mike quickly messaged Raiden telling he'll need to go home and will return in a few minutes.

* * *

 **Back with Leo...**

He arrive back at the store and is greet by his friend

"Where the hell you go man?"Freeze asked

"Nothing,just a little detour"Leo said as he goes to manage the counter

* * *

 **Okay here the third chapter!It been a while but I hope you enjoy this. I guess we just having fillers around for a while,I'll still neeed to think about a solid plot. Anyway,thanks for reading and I see ya all later. Seek out.**


	5. Grand Chase

**Hey guys!Its Seeker24 here with the fifth chapter of GTA VI which is the fourth chapter of the first Act(It actually Act not Arc)So,let get on the story and I hope ya all enjoy. Side Note: I will finally have a PS4(Probably and HOPEFULLY) in a few weeks and the first game I'm picking is absolutely gonna be GTA V so I could give ya all a correct depiction of the location I wrote in the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4,Act 1: Grand Chase**

As Mike get to his home in Vine wood Hills,he see his family is okay. Tony is in his room and his wife is doing housework

"Oh,you such early today Mike"Mary said

"Ahh,yes. I just feel like relaxing a little bit today"Mike replied

"Well,Tony's in his room if you wanna meet him"Mary said before resuming her work

"I better check on Tony"Mike know Tony gonna change to a teenager a few weeks by now. It will be his 13th birthday so he tried to spend times with his child so he do not become rebellious like his father do to him during his younger days

"Tony!May I come in?"Mike asked knocking the door

"Its not lock,come in!"Tony said as Mike open the door

"Well,your early today father"Tony said while playing an FPS games on his computer

"Yeah,just thinking it will be great to spend a little time with my little boy. What ya doing?"Mike asked

"Just an online game...Damn you Mack!"Mike said to his microphone phone as his character died from a C4 explosion. Tony is quite tall and has brown hair. He wear a black hoodie with orange shirt underneath with a short sweat pants

"How about we got out and play some ball or cycling?"Mike asked trying to make his son goes outside

"Sorry dad,busy. Boom!Headshot!"Tony said as his character score a headshot

"*Sigh* I'll see you then..."Mike leave the room frustrated as he failed to make his son to go outside

"I'll think I just change my cloths and take a walk around the city"Mike said heading to his room

* * *

 **Meanwhile,in Blaine County...**

A chase is happening around the county and Jack is evolve

"Holy shit!Hang on tight Josh!"Jack said as he dodge some bullets

"That what I'm be doing the whole fucking tiiiiimmeee!"Jack speed up and drive to the Windmill Fields. The guys still not give up and keep chasing them

"This asshole never give up do they!?"Jack said

"Jack watch ou-"A Landstaker suddenly appear crashing Jack's bike and everything turn black

 _A few minutes before..._

 _Jack was in his trailer,eating his launch with his best friend Josephus "Josh" Dollum. He a tall guy wearing a blue shirt and red jacket. He also wear blue jeans. He has a mix of black and blonde hair._

 _"Well,quite a tasteful lunch eh?"Josh asked_

 _"It just a few shits you buy from Cluckin Bell. The same thing we eat in a few days"Jack said_

 _"Maybe because someone don't have a proper job"Josh said_

 _"Okay,okay I got it!I'll try to find proper legal job which does not suite my style"Jack said_

 _"Now I'm regret running from home just to follow you here to find your brother's friends"Josh said_

 _"Well,I need to search them and it seen maybe I found them already"Jack said_

 _"Really?Well,I'm not surprised if you mistaken another guy who just has the same pendant as your brother"Josh said_

 _"No,this time it absolutely look like Sam's pendant. No kidding"Jack said_

 _"Where is this guy now?"Josh said_

 _"Working at the Ammu-Nation store in Rancher"Jack said_

 _"Well,you still need to stay low from the police after you hijack the car"_

 _"But its just a car,I don't know why they look so furious when I steal it"_

 _"Jack,you just stole a damn celebrity's car genius!You just broke in his house and stole his car"_

 _"But he rich right?He could buy a new one. I need you to fix,modified it a little bit and change the license plate. I need it clean before I deliver it to my 'client'"Jack explained_

 _"Yeah,yeah Jack. always with your 'client'"Josh said_

 _Jack and Josh then go to Josh's garage in Sandy Shores. They make sure they now police seeing the car,they go inside and park it_

 _"I'll fix this baby up later,let just go back to the trailer and relax a bit"Josh said. As they go out the garage however,a few bike and cars suddenly start shooting them_

 _"What the fuck!?Josh watch out!"They hide behind covers_

 _"Who the hell this guys are?"Josh asked_

 _"They not The Lost for sure"Jack shoot some of them using his Desert Eagle but they are more coming_

 _"Shit,reinforcements!"Jack then see a Sanchez_

 _"Follow me dude,we getting the hell outta here!"They both head to the Sanchez and drive away from them_

 _"Hope you know where your going Jack!"Josh said_

 _"Don't worry a few chase around the block and it over"Jack said but a Landstaker start chasing them_

 _"Where the hell that guy come from!?"Jack said_

 _"Shoot em Josh!"_

 _"I know,I know!I gotta ths just keep drive and waaaaatch!...The damn road!"They were almost hit a few cars but luckily Jack dodge it_

 _And then Jack escaped to the Windmill Park and got hit by a big ass car._

Back To The Present...

Jack was knockout but he manage to hide with his last strength while Josh is captured by them as soon Jack regain his strength

"Arrgh...That..*Cough* motherfucker hit me like..dang!"Jack get up and get his Sawn-Off Shotgun. He hide behind a cover and see them abducted the unconscious Josh.

"I gotta save him...ugh,my arm isn't giving copperation"Jack said looking at his wound bleeding arm.

He start getting closer and heard them discussing

"You hit em too hard!Now look,the other one may be already dead. You dumbass!"One of the guys said to the Landstaker driver

"I'm sorry sir,I'll go search for the other one"The guy said leaving to search for Jack but Jack shot one of the guys

"That is unneeded!"Jack start killing them and knockout the driver. He quickly save Josh

"Wake up,wake up!I said wake the fuck up!"Jack punch him and Josh wake up

"Damn,you din't have to fucking do that!"Josh said

"Well,your welcome"Jack said

"You killed everybody?"Josh asked

"Nope,I just hit the driver who hit us. He out cold right now"Jack said pointing at the driver

"Finally,you being a smartass. Let just steal one of their cars,bring him together. We can "ask" him some question"Josh said as Jack take one of their cars and put the driver into the trunk

"All good,let go back to the trailer"Jack said as they both return to the trailer

 **Meanwhile...A few hours later...**

Leo and Freeze just got order from Shawn to deliver a few crates of weapon to Debito Mendez. One of the usual buyers for their weapon.

"Hope Deb like this weapons"Leo said

"We polish them damn good. Shiny new toys,who wouldn't like that?"Freeze asked. As of now,they heading to Galileo Observatory because Debito wanna have a deal there

"Uhh...Freeze,I wanna ask you something"

"What it is bro?"Freeze said while focusing on his driving

"Sam's anniversary is coming so...why we all don't visit his grave?"Leo asked

"Dude,we only work as a Ammu-Nation workers and the money is just almost enough for our daily expenses. Not too mention about the house owner wants money,that bitch really couldn't shut up,all she wants is money. If we try to buy a plane ticket than our money is more than gone"Freeze said

"Okay,I though we paid this months rent"Leo said

"Due to we "late" paying it,that bitch up it a bit. For god sake can't she just don't up the pay if we late a few days"Freeze said. Leo know Freeze is not on good terms with that woman,she just wanna money and keep pushing us for our month pay. She just want money

"We'll almost there,why it has to be fucking raining tonight?"Freeze is irritated by the rain as he need to drive slowly on the slippery road,the thing he hate the most when driving is 'slow'.

"That was a long drive,I don't see anybody here"Leo said getting out of the truck,he pull up his jacket as it gonna be really cold while Freeze pull up his hood

"Debito!?We're here with the stash!"Leo said calling out,suddenly he receive a phone call from Shawn.

"Yeah Shawn,why are you calling?Debiti also not here. What the hell is go-"He was interrupted by Shawn

"Get your as back here!Debito never made the call,its a trap!"An explosion happen after that. Fortunately,Freeze and Leo is okay

"Shit!It almost hit my face"Freeze said

"Okay Shawn,we'll be returning"He hung up

"What the fuck happening dude?"Freeze asked

"Its a trap!Let get the he-Woah!"A bullet almost hit Leo hand and he see some Vagos coming

"We got companies!"Freeze said

"I'm not blind Freeze,take this"Leo toss him a Glock17 while Leo use a Magnum Colt 45 **[Honestly,I'm not so good with weapon type so correct me if I'm wrong sometimes]**

Leo and Freeze eliminate the incoming Vagos while avoiding some molotovs thrown by some Vagos

"I fucking hate this!The place is on fire!"Freeze said

"Now you glad there rain?"Leo asked him while reloading

"A little!"Freeze rush them as he kill three Vagos by headshot and manage to reach the truck. He go to pick up Leo

"C'mon!Hop in before more coming"Leo enter the truck and start driving back to the store while some Vagos chasing them **[No wonder the chapter named Grand Chase]** A Vagos on bike speed up and jump on their truck

"Shit!One above us!"Freeze said

"Let me handle that"Leo goes out the window and go on top of the truck. He make sure he do not fall from the slippery due to rain

"Take this you son of a bitch!"Leo punch him and trow him down to the road while some more is coming

"Damn,there more coming!"Leo said

"I know,hang on up there!"Freeze said speeding which almost make Leo fall

"Woah shit!"He manage to hold on and enter the truck back

"That was closed,glad the Vagos din't get us"Freeze said

"Yeah,let return to the shop quick. Who know what those assholes are planning to"Leo said

 **Meanwhile...**

In the rain,Mike is walking down on the street,wearing a blue jacket and brown pants with white shirt underneath. He see the chase that is happening but don't wanna stop it

"Like I can chase them,this city is full of crimes"Mike said

"Now what I gonna do?My family will be in danger if I keep investigating that case..."Mike though looking at the view of the city from somewhere

Suddenly,his phone ring"Yeah,I'm here"Mike said

"Mike,I know it night right now but...we got something new"Raiden said

"A new leads?"Mike asked

"Yeah,kinda. An explosion is reported at Paleto Sawnmill and we send some of our men but...when we tried to contact them,a gunshot is heard and it seem they all die"Raiden said

"I gonna go check it out,I know you out of duty but if you wanna come. You'll be gladly accepted"Raiden said

"Well...actually,let me think Raiden. If you arrive and I'm not here,I can't come"Mike said

"Wait,what the hell you talking about?Come on!I know you wanna come,you try to uncover the culprit for years but now,you hesitating?What wrong with you Mike?"

"Nothing!Now just shut your mouth and let me think dammit!"Mike hung up and curse under his breath

"Fuck...now what?"Mike asked himself

"I really wanna go but my family...ugh,I know they hadn't do a thing to my family but I can't take the risk"Mike is in a conflict and his home ring again

"I said give me-"Mike though it from Raiden but it from someone else

"Mike!Tony,he been kidnapped!"Mary voice is here

"What!?"

* * *

 **Well guys,next chapter we're gonna see more Mike and Leo. Maybe I'll be getting PS4 but the chances are 50-50 so maybe I'll not get it. But,hope you enjoy reading and I see ya all next chapter. Seek out.**


	6. Not Going Well

**So uhh guys,it seem I do get the PS4 but did not get GTA V. Instead,they give me a list of free games to choose. Sadly,I choose Mad Max as the PS4 is already expensive as hell I'm not gonna get another game in a few months. Anyway!Let jump in to the story.**

* * *

 **Arc 1,Chapter 5: Not Going Well...**

"WHAT!?"Mike surprised to heard that. His son have been kidnapped.

"By who?"Mike asked

"Someone broke into the house and took him by force. He does not take me but only take Tony,I called the police already but Tony...*Crying*"Mary start crying

"Don't worry,I handle it honey. Did he has his phone on him?"Mike asked

"I think yes,his phone is gone and it seem he took it before he is taken"Mary replied

"I handle it honey,don't worry"He quickly hung up and call another of his friends

"Aiden,you there?"Mike asked

"I'm here,heard you not joining Raiden's. What happen?"The voice,Aiden replied

"That for another story. I need you to track down my son's phone"Mike said

"Why?"

"He get kidnapped and he took his phone in the nick of time. Quick!"

"Okay,okay...hmmm...Found it,he heading...to an abandoned apartment in South Los Santos"

"I better go now,thanks!"Mike hung up and quickly enter his car. He start driving to South LS,Aiden already mark it on his map

"I hope Raiden okay...ugh,it for the best"Mike take shortcut anytime he can. He doen'st care about traffic lights now,his son may be dead if he isn't fast enough.

 **Leo and Freeze...**

As they arrived at the shop,they heard gunshots. They both is behind the doors,using them as cover

"In 3,2,1..."They kick the door and see some blood. They see nobody but there is someone upstairs,they proceed to go upstairs. Leo see a guy and Shawn is holding up,he quickly grab the guy and snap his neck while Freeze do the same to the other guy

"You okay Shawn?"Leo help him got up

"Yeah,those freaks suddenly came to the stores. Glad I have my bad boy here"Shawn said showing his Shotgun

"Better clean up this shit,we don't wanna police to come right here"Leo said

"I got better work for you guys,track down who send the guys"Shawn said

"But it Vagos dude,we confirm that"Freeze said

"Not who attack you at the observatory. THESE dead guys here"Shawn explained

"Now you said it,these guys not Vagos"Leo said realizing all of them wear black suits

"They all in black,are these guys aliens or what?Are we in the Matrix now?"Freeze joked

"Haha,great joke"Leo said sarcastically "Anyway,how we gonna track them down?"Leo asked. Shawn heard a shuffling and see one of them escaping,he quickly knock him out.

"This little guy here can help"Shawn said

"We gonna tortured the hell out of this guy?"Freeze asked

"Yes,but off-screen"

"What do you mean by th-"

"Alright!Let go to my house,we'll see what this guy has stored for us"The trio go to Shawn car,put the guy into the trunk and they all go to Shawn's house with Freeze driving

"Why I'm drivin'!?"

"Just drive!"The other said at the same time

 **Back to Mike...**

He just arrived at the abandoned apartment,he check the map to confirmed it. He see a Landstalker nearby,he goes to inspect it

"Just being used...no sign of Tony's phone being drop!"He inspect it. Then,his phone ringed

"Uknown number"He answer it anyway

"Well,well,well...you just come straight to us,as expected from Mike Royce"The voice sound deep

"Voice changers..."Mike though "You the one who kidnapped my son?"Mike asked

"Yes,Mr. Officer. I have some of my men to guard the building,if you want him then come"The voice said

"You bastards!Give him back now!"Mike said

"Like I said,come...hahaha!"The voice let out a creepy laugh and hung up before Mike could even answer

"Ah fuck!For god sake,I will beat the shit out of that guy if I get him"Mike enter the building,he try to do it stealthy but...

"Careful...careful,don't get spo-"He triggered one of the traps

"Are freaking serious!"Mike roll hos way out as it explode,some guy clad in vest come and start shooting

"They look like mercenaries but Merryweather is shuted five years ago...ugh!"A bullet almost hit his head,he take cover and start shooting them

"There so many of them,better get mov-"He triggered yet another trap

"Ah!Come on!"He quickly roll and run as it explode

"*Cough*..*Cough*...Dammit"Mike managed to get to get to the room where his child is locked up

"It that room,it has to be. It heavily guarded"He approach it slowly and take one of the guards out

"Just go to sleep..."He then shot the other guy

"I found him!"Some more mercenaries is coming

"Better eliminate these assholes first"He shoot the mercenaries but he is still outnumber

"At this rate,I'm gonna die. I'm almost out of bullets"Mike said. Suddenly,one of them said

"Everyone!Retreat!"They all retreat and Mike is glad with that

"Why they retreat?Well,not my problem"He enter the room and don't see anything. He see a door with a writing saying

"HE INSIDE...well,thank you"As Mike proceed to enter room,his phone ring

"Aiden?What he want now?"He quickly answer it

"Hello Aiden,why you-"

"You better get out of the building Mike!"Aiden said in a panic voice

"What?Why?"

"No time!Just get the hell out there!"

"But my son is in-"

"Your son is not being kidnapped!It all a trap!"

"What?"Mike open the door and see a bomb is planted with a sign saying "YOU JUST GET TROLLED OFFICER!"

"Son of a bitch!"Mike quickly run to the window and jump through it,the building explode as he land on the ground. Luckily,he landed safely

"Ah...shit,my ankles"He quickly enter his car and drive. He call Aiden back

"I make it...*Heavy breathing*..phew"

"Great you alive,you better go to the sawnmill now. It just a trap to distract you,your son and wife is okay. I gonna explain it when you got back,hurry up. Raiden may get killed. We're sending some reinforcements too"Aiden said

"Yeah,you right. On my way"He drive his car as fast as he could...he actually still trying to process what the hell just happened but he got no time,his partner need him

"You better hold on Raiden..."Mike just keep driving to the sawnmill

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

As he arrived at the sawnmill,he see dead bodies lie around

"You better not be one of these bodies Raiden"Mike whispered. He suddenly heard a gunshot from inside

"Raiden!"He quickly enter in,some dead bodies of officer is found. He take their gun as he out of bullet

"Resit in peace everyone...great job,time to do mine"Mike see some traps that is already triggered too

"It seem like the same guy..."Mike said

"Look who here...I though the explosion killed you"A man said,as Mike see him. He is wearing a clown mask but it hidden under his hood,he is soaking blood and carrying someone

"You!You the one who set the trap!"Mike said

"Yes Mike,I ordered my accomplice to trap you and kill you,we just use a voice changers to mimic your wife's voice. We messed with your friends device but as I expected,you alive"The guy said. His voice sound like The Joker from Batman **(The best way I could describe it)**

"Why?"Mike asked

"To show you this"He throw the body he is carrying. It seem hurt and there so much bruise and some blood

"Raiden!What you done to him assholes!?"Mike checked on Raiden,he check his breath

"Still alive...phew"Mike mumbled

"Mikey,you came"Raiden said as he faint

"You bastardst,you gonna pay for what you done here!"Mike said pointing a gun at him

"HAHAHAHA!It fun toying your around officer!But I guess my time up,this is just a message from me..."He start getting near and near to Mike and whisper the message to his ear

"That I'm back on the game"He release a smoke bomb and quickly disappear with a laugh

"You crazy maniac!*Cough*"The police then arrived and see the situation

"Officer!Are you okay!?"One of them asked

"Yes...please call the ambulance now!Raiden in troubled!"Mike ordered

"Yes sir!"He quickly call the ambulance

"Hang on Raiden..."Soon,ambulance come and bought everyone that is hurt to the hospital. It seem some of the police officer is alive while other not. Mike din't go to the hospital,he see Aiden. Aiden explained that the police go to his house but found out everything okay. He also found out his device has just been hacked. Mike just keep looking at the ground

"Are you okay Mike?"Aiden asked

"Its all my fault..."Mike keep repeating that until he is calm down by Aiden

 **Back to the other...**

Only screams of agony could be heard from Shawn's basement,as they are torturing the guy.

"Here come sparky!"Freeze use the electric and electrify him

"*Heavy brething*...I wont tell ya!"The guy still got strenght to talk back

"*Sigh*...Come on!We could do this all night,just tell us"Shawn said. Leo is not with them,he just doesn't like torturing so much so he stay outside in the basement in case someone come.

"We're gonna pull an all-nighter?"Freeze asked

"Yes...tell Leo about this...we're gonna have dinner"Shawn said

"Your gonna eat me!?"The guy asked

"Of course not dumbass!We're not a cannibal or shit like that. We're hungry and we're gonna eat our delicious dinner in front of your face!That a torture too ain't I right?"Shawn joked

"But seriously,we're just gonna eat it our dinner here. Your not getting any food"Shawn continued

"Wait,what!?Oh come on!"Shawn seem to finally the right torture for the guy. He really gonna have fun tonight

* * *

 **And that it guy!Hope you enjoy this story and please review if you want to. Hopefully,I'll try to search for GTA V. Anyway,hope you enjoy reading and I see ya all later. Seek Out.**


	7. Consequences

**Well guys,I just can't stop my ideas so here another chapter of it. Maybe I gonna rest from the fics for a while but hope you enjoy reading my stories so far. Let go on with the story!**

* * *

 **Arc 1,Chapter 6(7): Consequences**

Mike is taking a few days off after the incident yesterday. He is still feeling it all his fault,his foolishness cost him a friend...again. Fortunately Raiden is okay,he is in hospital doing okay.

"Ugh...Just another day off.."Mike is just lazying himself by his pool. His wife is out doing errands while Tony is taking his usual weekly tuition class,so he is alone

"Now come think of it...it her annivesary..."Mike said

"Katherine...should I keep searching for the killer?I don't wanna lose another friend...*Sigh*...At least I need to visit her"Mike get up and get his jacket,hopefully it respectful enough. He goes to his car and left a note by the door in case his wife come back,he drive to Vinewood Cemetery.

 **Meanwhile...**

The trio finally get the information they wanna after a few of "torture"

"Well,now go. Don't tell anyone about this and we're good"Shawn let him go as he seem very hungry

"So,these triads want to fuck with s by just sending a few mercenaries?They though wrong dude"Freeze said

"Triads...don't tell me"Leo mumbled

"Your okay L?"Freeze asked

"Yes...I need to check something"Leo take a taxi and goes back to Forum Drive

"I wonder what wrong with him"Freeze said

"Well,at least we know who we dealing with. I need to look further"Shawn said

"I have my own work to do too. See ya around dawg"Freeze see a bike nearby and secretly steal it but the owner come

"Wait!What your doing!?"

"Sorry,gotta work to do"Freeze quickly speed off

"Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!I just bought that!"

"Damn,that guy really piss of"Freeze though

 **Vinewood Cemetery...**

Mike go to her grave,Katherine North. He wonder if his wife will come due to she is her best friend...Mike pay respect and realize,out of of them five he is the only here

"Hey Katy...a lot has change since you gone...Toby still in jail,he'll got release in a few months...Me and Mary are doing okay,hope you not jealous*chuckle*"Mike felt good talking like this,especially after what happened yesterday

"Pet-I meant Raiden,he got into hospital. He almost get kill by the same murderer...I don't know what to do Katy. He returned and if I keep pursuing him,he'll kill my family,my friends. Raiden is just only the beginning,I honestly don't know what to do.."Mike just look at her grave thinking what to do...

"Surprise!"His wife,Mary surprised him

"Woah!Don't give me surprise!I almost have a heart attack there"

"*Giggles*...You always like that,every single year"

"*Sigh*...That make two"Mike said

"I miss the old day"He continued,looking at Katherine's grave and start remembering the murder...

 **FLASHBACK,Fall of 2011**

 _I was still a fairly new officer in the LSPD,Tony is still 6 at that time. Its been six year after I married to Mary,I'm at 26 at that time,the same goes for the others. We all five still in contact and we gonna hangout with each other at that time. Toby was still a good citizen at that time and Peter din't change his name yet. We hangout together at Peter's house on that fateful day..._

 _"Its been a while since we hangout,there so much to tell huh!"Toby said. Tobias always the prankster and playful one. He is the exact opposite of me,our way of lives too..._

 _"Here some drink guys!"Peter said_

 _"So,how life with you two and your police carrier Mike?"Katherine asked while smiling_

 _"All okay,criminals better watch out for the best LSPD officer better. Tony also okay,our babysitter is taking care of him now"I said_

 _"If you don't rape woman that is..*Chuckles*"Toby said_

 _"I'm married goddammit,I heard you join a gang Toby?"I asked back_

 _"So what if I join one?"He asked back_

 _"You better watch out too,just because you my friend that does not mean you get the special treatment"I replied_

 _"Haha...yeah,yeah I will"He replied while laying off_

 _"We din't wanna talk about work here guys,let just enjoy the night!"Peter said interrupting us_

 _What we don't know that day is,someone gonna die_

 _"How your relantionship with Toby,Katy?"Mary suddenly asked_

 _"Well...we..."Toby look quite on this,in fact he said he going to the toilet_

 _"Uhh..."Katherine was save by my phone ringing_

 _"Oops,sorry guys. Duty call"I quickly left the room and goes outside while Peter following me. Now they could have all the girls talk_

 _Its cold outside because it almost winter,the phone call is from Aiden_

 _"Hello Aiden"I put it in speaker so Peter could heard_

 _"I assume you put this to speaker. Anyway,you guys better watch out there. A psyco killer is let lose in the city,he's really skillful and know all kinds of trap. Report when you find something,Aiden out"Aiden explained_

 _"Got it,Mike out"I hung up_

 _"So,you think where this killer could be hiding?"Peter said_

 _"We worry about that later. Let get back to the beach house,make sure everyone okay"_

 _"You won't be thinking he come at our house right?"_

 _"Always expect unexpected. C'mon"As we walk our way to the house,we...it actually happening pretty fast..._

 _An explosion happen at the beach ,possibly a grenade,Peter is out cold so I quickly go to the house but was weak and barely could walk. I arrived and see it a break in_

 _"Ah shit!Mary!Tobias!Katy!"Then I meet eye with the killer...he is wearing a mask but his eye bring fear to anyone who see it. Then,I see it...he is holding Katy and Mary is knocked out on the floor..._

 _"What do you do to them!?"_

 _"This one dead,the other alive but knocked out...I though I kill you with the grenade...huh,I have fun with you then!HAHA!"He attack me with a hatchet before I could process what he said. I doge and fight back with a baseball bat I found by the door. I hit him the head but he does not go down,he lung toward me and is on top of me_

 _"Get the hell of me!"I struggle against him and made a scratch on his right cheek which torn some of his mask_

 _"Amusing..."He mumble and hit me with the hatchet but I hold it. The hatchet is really near my head,I already felt giving up at that time but..._

 _"Get the hell of my friend assholes!"Toby hit him with baseball bat proceed to stomp him but the killer catch his leg and want to cut it off. I save Toby im the nick of time_

 _"Ugh..."The killer then look at us,he raise his hatchet and gonna swing it to our head any minute but suddenly,Katherine wake up and struggle with him_

 _"Mike!Use your gun!"Tobias said as he is injured from the fight. Katherine is really struggling to keep the killer down_

 _"Mike hurry!"I point my gun at the killer but I hesitated,I may shoot Katherine instead which scare me._

 _"Mike!"_

 _"Mike come on!"I clear my mind and is ready to pull the trigger but...it was too late...I see,Katherine's head being hit by the hatchet killing her_

 _"Katy!"Tobias scream and lung to the killer,I pull the trigger and manage to hit his leg. I heard police sirens outside the house_

 _"You lucky..."He push Tobias and escaped. I don't even care about him as I check on my wife and Katherine. Mary okay but Katy..._

 _"Shes...dead"I said,Toby cry as Peter and the police enter the house._

 _"No!Katherine!Mike,explain what happened?"Peter asked. I honestly don't know how to tell him._

 _"Why din't you pull the trigger..."Toby asked. He keep asking me that and choke me_

 _"If you pull the trigger!She won't be dead asshole!"_

 _"I hesitated okay!I fear I would kill him!"_

 _"*Crying*..."Toby kneed to the ground as ambulance came_

 _We all were badly injured and after a few days,we go to the funeral. Toby is the one who really sad about this especially after he heard Katy's last word at the house before going to the ambulance. Toby obviously wouldn't answer so I asked Peter,he too actually heard her last word to Toby and it is:_

 _"I love you...Toby...forever"I really felt guilty at that time. My relantionship with Toby seem to becoming more far and years later,I caught a group of drug dealers and Toby is one of them...Not a great reunion for some you hasn't seen for two years. Katherine's death is really effecting him and I felt it my fault._

 _Then,on that day,I swear I'm gonna find the killer. No matter what,I will find him,I swear in front of Katherine's grave at that time...the case closed eventually after 5 years until to this time..._

 **FLASHBACK ENDED**

"You still feel it your fault?"Mary asked me snapping me out of the memory lane

"Yes,I feel great actually right now. It time...I will find the killer no matter what"I said

 **Leo...**

Walking around in Los Santos,he sit on a bench and take out his phone. He search a number and call it

"Hope he still know my number. Three years...huh"Leo then heard a voice

"Whats up?"The voice said

"Yeah,all good"Leo replied

"So,three years. Why you call?"

"I want you to check something,Harry"

"Well,you know me. Tell me and I find it,even FIB secrets"

"It about the triads that help us with the equipment,whats it name again?"

"The Ginger Triad,from Libery City. Why?Wanna another heist?"

"Hell no,I just wanna ask about you give them or no their cut"Then silence come in

"Harry?Don't tell me..."

"I took the cut..."

"You piece of shit!"

"I'm sorry okay!I absolutely forgot about their cut and just take the rest of it but who care?Like they know where the fuck you two at"

"Actually...it seem they found me"

"What!That mean they know I'm here damn!Explain"

"Wait?Your in LS?"

"Just explain it"

"Okay!It seem they attack our store,after Vagos tricked us at the observatory. Gotta any idea what the heck is happening?"

"Uhh,I need to do some research first. Come to my house,we gonna...have a reunion. Just make sure you din't been followed"

"Okay,what is yo-Woah shit!"Leo almost dodge the bullet. Pedestrians are running away after they heard the gunshot

"What wrong Leo?"

"I'll call you back. Man in black coming"Leo hung up and take cover behind the bench

"Surrender,Mr. Morgan **(I changed his family name too for the plot)** "Leo gotta out his Combat Pistol and are ready to fight the Triads

"Not in a million year"Leo aim for the head and shoot kill a guy instantly. They start shooting,they only had M16.

"Ah shit!This bench won't hold much longer"Leo move on behind a tree and begin his counterattack.

"Die assholes!"But they are still many o them and cops are coming

"Cops!I ain't been capture today"Leo run to the nearest car and break the window to get in

"Its been a while I did this"He start wiring the car but the triads are getting closer

"Ah!Come on!"And by the last second,the engine start and Leo hit the gas

"See ya!"Leo said giving the finger to the triads

"Now,better lay low. Vespucchi Canals,that might work. They better don't cha-"Leo then get ramp by a black sentinel

"Are you shitting me!?"Leo get out his pistol and shoot the tires

"Ah,I need to reload. Don't have time for that!"Leo focus on drive and try to lose the triads and the police

"LSPD motherfucker!"A police car ramp Leo

"Ah!Take this as a present!"Leo throw a smoke bomb into the car making the driver lose control and hit a lamp

"Now,time to get the hell outta here"Leo speed away to the canals

 **Somewhere in Vespucchi...**

"Well,better change car and try to not get caught. Need new clothes too maybe"Leo said as he park the car at a parking lot. Its in the evening and they are lesser people in Vespucchi

"Time to call Harry"Leo call Harry's number and Harry pick up

"You okay dude?Just seem the news about a chase"Harry said

"Its nothing,just a little chasing like the old day. Now tell me your address. I'm gonna come there"

"No need to,just come to a Garment Factory. It safe don't worry"

"Should I call Freeze?"

"Nah,not yet. Just come,I get help from another hacker. I heard he's good. Anyway,just come here"

"Okay,I'll see your there"Leo hung up

"He better get help from a trustworthy people"Leo said as he try to search for a car to hijack. It seem,he do enjoy his old life as a criminal.

* * *

 **Hey guys!Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. Try guessing who will appear in next chapter :P. Anyway,hope you'll enjoy reading and I see ya all next time. Seek Out.**


	8. Unexpected Encounter

**Hey whats up readers!The Seeker is back and I have stop seeking laziness!Sorry about the long hiatus,busy spending time with the family during holiday(Liar. Me:Shut up!)I also been playing Stardew Valley and GTA V so you know how addictive it is and I spend many hours in those game so forgive me but anyway!Enough with the talk and lets go on with the story!**

* * *

 **Arc 1,Chapter 7(8): Unexpected Encounter**

As Freeze were riding his motorcycle,he is thinking about they guy who come to the store before. He look lot like Sam and keep staring at his pedant. Freeze is heading to Blaine County out of the blue cause he feel he is there

"I need to found this guy,he seem suspicious"

 **Meanwhile...back at the graveyard**

As Mike and his wife heading to the car,Mike suddenly has a bad feeling. Like been followed

"What wrong Mike?"Mary asked

"...nothing...you go first"Mike said and Mary just keep walking to the car while Mike stay there for a while

"I don't know who you are but I don't wanna add more graves here so why don't you just come out?"Mike said

"Hmmph. As I though,the rumor is true about you Mr. Royce"Mike could feel somebody behind him and point his gun

"A police officer who use brute force to solve his problem and not corrupted"The man is bald and wear a black suit

"A hitmen?I keep thinking who wanna kill me so bad is gonna send their best but only a hitmen?That disapointing"Mike said

"A cocky one we got here?You don't even know about the Hitman?"The bald man said

"So you just change the 'e' in hitmen to 'a'?Threatening"Mike chuckled

"You would not laugh if you know who your facing with"The bald man hold a controller and press the button. An RC copter with a turret appear from behind Mike and start shooting

"Goddamn turret!"Mike evaded the shots and run for his car

"Running?I afraid that could not get you so far"He controlled the copter to come after Mike forcing Mike to hide behind a bench but it would not hold much longer

"Now,who grave would be add here?"He said as the copter keep shooting the bench

"You gotta be fucking shitting me"Mike focus his aim on the bald guy and try to shot the controller

"I ain't dying today"Mike's shot hit the controller,breaking it and the copter stop shooting

"Now,who grave would be add here just now?"Mike point his gun at him

"Hmm,formidable. Such an interesting target."He said

"Who do you work for?!"Mike asked

"No one,I am basically just come to test you"He replied

"Now,excuse me"He throw a smoke bomb and disappear

"*Cough*I hate smoke bombs"Mike see only a mask left which is the bald men's

"Aiden better know who this guy is"He pick up the mask and put in his pocket. He returns to his car and see Mary nowhere

"She better answer my call"He take his phone to call her but see a message sent by her a few minutes ago

"I took the taxi,be careful out there honey"The message

"Well,playtime over. Time to get to work and find out who the fuck is trying to ruin my life"He enter his car and head to the Police HQ

 **Back with Freeze...**

As Freeze arrive at the gas station in Sandy Shores,he goes to the store to buy some snacks. He bummed to a tall guy who is bald on the front

"Watch out assholes!"He then quickly return to his truck

"What the fuck is his problem?"Freeze proceed to buy his snacks and start looking around

"This bike better don't get steal...what I'm talking about?I could always steal a new one,its a stole one anyway"Freeze said as he park the bike. He suddenly get a phone call from Leo

"Yo dog,sup?"Freeze greeted

"Where are you right now?"Leo said

"Uhh...Sandy Shores"

"Why you out the-Nevermind,glad you out of town for a while"

"Why?"

"We talk when you get home,I'm just asking where are you"

 **Leo...**

"Okay dog,see ya"Freeze hang up

"Freeze at Sandy Shores,pretty safe?"Leo asked. He is at the garment factory with Harry

"Well,the triads hopefully don't know where he is since he out of LS"A fat guy sitting on a wheel chair. He is Lester

"Okay,so why you ask him to help us Harry?"Leo asked

"I though we need some help tracing down this guys and talk it out with them. I can't track em down for some reasons"Harry replied

"They must know you gonna track them,let me search the possible places for them to be"Lester said as he start typing on his laptop

"Hmm...it seem there are three possible places..."Lester said

"Little Seoul,South LS and...Vespucchi"Lester said

"Its must be Vespucchi,they with Vagos right?"Shawn asked

"Kinda,it seem just because they both have the same the enemy,us"Leo said. Leo phone suddenly ringing

"Uknown number"Leo said

"Ready to trace the call Lester"Lester nod as reply

Leo answer it "Who it is?"

"Ah,Mr. Leonard Morgan. Glad I got your number"A familar voice said

"Me too,Lee. Who give you the number?"

"I have my own way doing work. So,you should know by now what we want"

"Honestly no,its been three years since we last met and you just fucking show out of nowhere"Leo said sarcastically

"The money!Our fucking cut that you take for us your selfish pricks!"Lee said

"Hey,its an incident okay. The dumbass just take all your cut and forgot to give it to you"Leo said

"*Sigh*I know you gonna trace this call anyway. Meet me up at the Murrieta Oil Fields and we talk"The call end

"He piss off"Harry said

"Thanks to you fuck"Leo said

"Your welcome"Harry replied

"Thanks for the help uhhhh..."

"Lester and you...Leonard?"

"Only Leo will be fine. Come one Harry,we gotta talk with them"Leo said as they both left left factory

Back in Blaine County,Jack is at a deal at the abandoned Motel.

"You sure they'll come?We just a small times while there an industries"Jack said to Josh

"Well,your 'mysterious' assosciate just set this up for us. He said we could keep half of the money so I don't see any problem"Josh said

"Well,I guess your right. There here"A red Bohdi arrived at the motel and a guy who is half bald come out with another guy

"Well,well,well...Where the meth gentlemen?"He asked

"There here,how the money?"Jack asked

"Let me see the stuff first,I don't wanna buy some dry walls you know"He said again

"Josh,give him a sample"Josh toss a sample to him and smell it a bit

"Wooooooooohoooooooo!This stuff is killer!You earn the money my friend. Chef,give them the money"Chef toss Jack a bag of money and they give him the stuff

But far away,a guy is holding a rocket launcher and shoot at them

"Trevor!Incoming!"Chef said spotting the rocket that a few meters away from them

"Fuck!"The rocket destroyed Trevor's Bohdi and knocked Josh out

"Ah shit!Josh!"Jack pick up his friend and put him into his car

"My car!You fuckers gonna pay what you done!"Trevor take out a Carbine Rifle and shoot the culprit but they are more reinforcements coming

"Who the fuck are they!?"Trevor asked

"Don't know!Hey,you guys over there!Go now!"Chef ordered as Jack start his car and escaped

"Shit,that was way too close"Jack then start noticing that four bikers are chasing him

"We got company,bad company"Jack try to lose em but they start shooting the car's tyre and Jack lose control

At the meantime,Freeze is driving his way to Paleto Bay and notice the chase,he also saw Jack and proceed to follow them

"Well,lucky I found him"Freeze speed up his bike and knock the bikers of their bike

Jack use the opportunity to drive to the wood and lose them

"Phew!Glad that guy help out or else we fucking dead"Jack then noticed Josh is waking up

"Had a good sleep?"

"Ugh,the fuck happened?"Josh asked,a bit hurt

"Call someone to pick us up and I gonna tell you everything"They get out of the car as it badly damage and goes to the side of the road

"Well,I try calling Dale. He might could pick us up"Josh said

"No need to,ladies"Freeze come with a car he just stole and offer a ride to both of them

"You from the gun store in Rancher,what you doing here?"Jack asked

"Get in and we'll talk"Freeze said as both of them enter the car and start driving back to Sandy Shores

 **Back in Los Santos...Dusk**

Leo and Harry arrived at the oilfield but don't see anyone else

"This better don't be bullshit,where the heck are they?"Leo said. He get out of the car and look around. Then,a smoke bomb exploded and everything went black for Leo after someone knock him out

* * *

 **Well readers,like it?Sorry for the looooong hiatus. Hope you guys enjoy this and see ya all later.**


	9. Quick Update

Hey guys,this is just a short note. I went hiatus due to my laptop fixed but now I'm back but I got a lot to work so don't expect a new chapter. I might even start a new story since it burdening me. I'm sorry just need to sort some shit,I see ya later. Piece.


End file.
